Interacting with users to perform actions that involve sensitive information poses significant information and data security concerns. While these concerns can be mitigated or alleviated though permanent brick and mortar structures, the concerns are still prevalent at locations where permanent structures are not yet available or feasible, or when a need for facilitating these actions is only temporary. Therefore, the combination of strict security and data privacy procedures with a collapsible, transportable, and deployable physical interactive structure that performs most or all of the functions of a permanent structure, are desirable to facilitate these actions in temporary or non-traditional environments.